This invention relates, generally, to the rotor (e.g., wheel, pulley, gear, and the like) and the axle (e.g., spindle, pin or the like) more particularly, to a detachable (i.e., demountable) wheel for a vehicle.
The prior art method of mounting detachable or demountable wheels on the axle of an automobile, or other vehicle (such as a light aircraft), includes the step of tightening threaded nuts on axle-retained (or brake down-retained, or brake-disk retained) threaded studs or bolts, to assure both that the wheels are securely mounted, and also that the wheels do not wobble. The tendency is to overtighten for an added measure of security. This problem of overtightening is compounded with the advent of power driven impact tools which are used in garages and service stations to speed up the wheel change process. The net effect is that most nuts are fastened so tightly to the studs that they cannot be loosened by the aged, the handicapped, and (as has been ascertained, by the military services and by commercial utility companies) by the average female. As importantly, the well known reluctance of most service stations to provide roadside assistance, further adversely compounds the situation by placing these individuals in jeopardy.
By my invention I have eliminated, or at least minimized, the above-mentioned problems; and, thereby I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.